Ten Little Tribute Games
Ten little tributes survived day one just fine, but then one went and stabbed himself, and then there were nine. Nine little tributes realized who was late, one of them joined those, and then there were eight. Eight little tributes tried using leaven, turns out it was bad, and then there were seven. Seven little tributes were stacking up bricks, their wall fell down, and then there were six. Six little tributes went for a dive, one didn't come up, and then there were five. Five little tributes tried to settle the score, they ended up losing, and then there were four. Four little tributes went down to the sea, one didn't come back, and then there were three Three little tributes were very mistaken in what to do, the red herring revealed! And then there were two. Two little tributes battle it out under the sun, one came out victorious, and then there was one. One little tribute left all alone, and so he went home, and then there were none. Ten Little Tributes.png Information *You may submit one tribute. *Not only this, but this tribute must have killed atleast one person through malice or accident. *I may reject your tribute if they are flat, static, or boring, or lack important info. *These games will be VERY special. So, no bloodbath. *Your tribute will not kill anyone in these games, unless under special circumstances. *You may reserve for 24 hours. *Please, links only! *This is more of a murder mystery than a hunger games. *To show you read this, write, "Oh my lanta!" *Districts do not matter. Tributes & Alliances Tributes Alliances Careers: Valora Vista (2), Gladia Torres (2), Jack Wong © Antis: 'Lilith Parr-Cymri (7), Radiant Tayz (2), Inter National (1), Wes Vagent (14), Reeva Olympia (14) '''Loner: '''Celeste Verdani (13), Sullivan Masten (7) The Games 'Inter National (1) It all happened so fast. The slaughter dew of my knife glistens as it I view it jammed in Magnus' throat. All I could think about after that was his death. More importantly, he had died, but I had killed him. The screaming grows louder and louder and blood pours out of the walls. Everyone turns to me and start chanting, “You killed him.” No matter what I do or where I go he is there. His body in the hall, his body at my house, his body jabbing itself into my mind and eyes no matter where I go. Then, everything goes to black. I finally can see again. But where am I? I look around the flat field with only stone slabs poking out of the ground. A graveyard. All of them are closed with flowers poking out of the graves. All of them except one. I move towards it not being able to control myself. Now I stand just feet in front of the grave. This one grave in particular was dug up. The pit of no return seemed to go on for eternity. That's when I read the tombstone. It read, “Inter National – Killer of Magnus Torson. The Bully.” Next, I feel the piercing thorns from the black roses in my hands. I realize what is coming. Turning around, An army of all that I bullied has formed in front of me, with Magnus at the very front, the glistening blade still in his throat. “Goodbye forever.”, he states with a slight grin of depressed satisfaction. Finally, he pushes me into my grave and all consuming darkness is all I can see. As I fall, I feel splashes of some liquid run across my face and rocking sensation. That is when I woke up to myself sliding around on a rickety speedboat with the other nine others with me. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, except for Valora who had a drowsy look on her face, though could still be asleep. I couldn't tell with the dark sunglasses covering her eyes as well as from her leaning back. Soon enough, everyone started to wake up. I couldn't exactly remember why we were on the boat or how we had gotten on it in the first place, but I could remember where we were. We were in a hunger games and for some odd reason, we were all being taken to the arena in a speedboat. 'Valora Vista (2)' These were going to be odd games. Only ten tributes? It's just so strange. Although, I suppose I shouldn't complain. The lower number of tributes, the better chances I had at surviving. I have a good alliance that can carry me until there are fewer people, then I kill them. It's simple math. One me plus my alliance minus everyone else equals the alliance. Then one me minus my alliance equals me being the victor. As much as I wish there was fodder this go around, there isn't. Everyone is a threat with there being 10 tributes with the skills of a career, so I need to pick and choose who I kill. As the misty breeze from the salty ocean splashes against my face, no one suspects a thing of the poor blind girl when the odd nature of these games came into play. 'Wes Vagent (14)' Waking up the bouncy feeling of a boat on the sea while having my hands cuffed to the side of the boat wasn't my perfect setting for waking up. It might not had been so bad if I could remember how I got there and who the other nine strangers on this vessel were. My wolf instincs broke out a bit, as I found myself discreetly growling towards the strangers around me. One girl in particular glanced over at me. At least I think she did. The girl was wearing dark sunglasses, covering her eyes so I could tell if she was looking in my direction or not, but she had kind of tilted her head towards me and put up a very inscrutable air. Creepy. I wonder what she's hiding behind those glasses. TBC Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Zeebem10's Games